Forest glow
by Gixie
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are... lost? In a forest? With no cell phone? In the middle of Fiji? What are they or the rest of the host club suppose to do? How will they survive? TamakixHaruhi


Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. I just got this idea in my head, and Tamaki and Haruhi were always my favorite characters.

By the way, I'll most likely change the summary later. I just couldn't think of anything better.

Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are... lost? In a forest? With no cell phone? In the middle of Fiji? What are they or the rest of the host club suppose to do? How will they survive? TamakixHaruhi

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Forest glow

Chapter 1

Haruhi groaned painfully as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. Blearily, she looked up only to see Tamaki's worried and panicked face. Blinking, Haruhi tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again. Frowning Haruhi's eyes lingered on Tamaki's face only just now realizing how daunting he looked. Tamaki for once, looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. His face, which was usually bright and happy was now pale and shaken up. His usually vibrant violet eyes were staring intently at her with worry and overwhelming hope and relief.

"Sempai...?" Haruhi mumbled a little confused. Tamaki's face brightened and before she knew it, she was pulled in a tight embrace. Haruhi could only hug him back, stunned.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Tamaki held her even tighter, if that was possible. "I was so scared. For a second, I thought..." Tamaki murmured, his voice unstable and worried.

"Sempai..." Haruhi's voice carried off as she wondered exactly how they were in this predicament.

"I... don't understand..." Haruhi spoke confused. Tamaki finally leaned away from her and looked up and down at her intently.

"Sempai?" Haruhi was starting to feel a little unnerved at this unusual Tamaki. He was usually always goofing around and having fun that it shocked her at seeing this side of him. He must have been really worried, Haruhi mused inside her head.

"Are you hurt?" Tamaki asked seriously, his violet eyes gazing on her in deep concern.

"What? I-I'm fine... I think.... Sempai! What's going on?" Haruhi demanded, her voice going up an octave in worry. Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"What... you don't remember...." Tamaki frowned before lifting up a finger and laughed. "Maybe that's a good thing then!" Haruhi sweat dropped as she realized he was back to his usual goofy self.

"Sempai..." Haruhi trailed off in warning before looking... really looking at the scenery in shock. "What on earth?" She...they... were in a forest. Trees of all kind were everywhere, wild shrubs were growing in random places... and what was worse was that she couldn't see any exit.

Tamaki laughed, nearly hysterical while putting his hand behind his back, probably trying to seem normal, but it didn't fool Haruhi. Something awful must have happened.

"Well... this is how it happened...."

* * *

An hour ago.....

"Wow! Isn't this place pretty!" Hunny spread his arms out wide as if to catch the birds that were flying along.

"Yeah," Mori commented as he walked along. Haruhi sighed, regretting how she allowed the host club to drag her to this forest... in Fiji. Tamaki- Sempai had thought it would be good for them all to get some piece and quiet. What Tamaki-Sempai didn't get was that she would never have any quiet while they were around.

The sound of rushing water caught her attention...and leaning over the path... which after a second realized it was a short cliff... she saw a river that was flowing and looking further, she saw it connected to a waterfall.

Two pairs of hands grabbed her away, startling her.

"Don't lean over. It's dangerous," Kaoru scolded, his voice right next to her ear.

"Yeah, what would we do if our little toy fell in the water?" Hikaru commented in her other ear. Haruhi had the urge to shiver, but held it down especially as she heard the slight worry in their voices.

"What do you twins think you're doing to my Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, tugging her away from the twins, much to their disappointment.

"Hurry up, or I'll be forced to add another $1000 onto you're debt Haruhi," Irritated, Haruhi pulled out of Tamaki's grasp, much to his sadness and hurried on. Tamaki made a blind grasp for her, but missed.

"I'm coming," Haruhi grumbled before deciding to go to Sosuke who was the person who was guiding them in this forest.

"I'm sorry about the others. They're all idiots," Haruhi apologized. After all, who would want to be their guide with that lot?

"It's fine. They are an interesting bunch," Sosuke gave a polite smile before looking towards the way he was leading them. Haruhi felt someone hug her and looked up only to see Tamaki with a huge smile as he looked down at her.

"Did you hear that Haruhi? He said that we were great!" Tamaki said, ignoring that she had just called them idiots. _Well, I wouldn't have said he called you great..._ Thought Haruhi uninterestedly.

"Yo Sosuke! Can we have a break?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Sosuke paused midstep, before slowly turning around, his hands clenched in fists.

"We just had a break... five minutes ago!" Haruhi sighed, before choosing to ignore them talking and walked over to the side where she could see the river running. Sighing, she felt the cool breeze run over her.

"Oh come on! Just a small break..." Hikaru trailed off.

"Yeah, I bet Honey-Sempai wouldn't mind," Kaoru smirked. Haruhi sighed as she watched the arguing go back and forth.

"Now that you mention it... I wouldn't mind some cake," Honey put his finger to his chin in thought before grinning.

"Not you too!" Sosuke slapped his hand to his head in annoyance. Haruhi smiled slightly before leaning over a little more...

And that was when it happened.

The part Haruhi was standing on broke off. As she fell, she only just manage to grab onto the cliff face with a hand and quickly let out a small scream. Everyone turned to her and stared in horror.

"Ha..Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted worriedly, running her way, just as the piece Haruhi was hanging on fell. Letting out another scream, Haruhi fell towards the raging river below.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he dove after her. She managed to get a last quick glimpse of the hosts before she hit the water with a loud splash. It hurt to see the hosts so petrified, so scared.

Hikaru and Kaoru were both seemingly frozen, both their hands stretched out as if to catch her. Their eyes had identical looks of fear and horror in them.

Mori had Hunny gathered away from the cliff in a tight hug, but still looking. His face usually indifferent had a look of worry. Hunny was clutching onto Mori crying hysterically.

Kyoya was pale and distraught, his usual scheming face was gone, replaced with a fearful look.

Unfortunately, Haruhi wasn't a very good swimmer, and she only barely managed to keep her head above the water before being dunked down again. Struggling, she found she was near the bottom of the river, and only panicking slightly, she kicked off the bottom and drew in another deep breath of air as she reached the top. Only then did she realize where she was heading to.

Dread settled in her as she recalled the waterfall which was sure to be close by.

"Haruhi!" She heard Tamaki's voice shout for her. Struggling, she turned and saw Tamaki's head bobbing up and down in the water.

"Sem..." She was once again dunked under water before managing to go to the top again. Looking over, she saw that they were closer to the waterfall than she thought and the rivers flow made it harder for them to go in the opposite direction... not that they were managing to do it in the first place.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted again, his hand outstretched towards her. Haruhi coughed before extending her hand towards his. She only barely manage to touch his hand before she felt herself falling... and falling. She couldn't see Tamaki anymore and could only hope that he was safe.

It was then that she hit the water at the bottom with a splat, sending her firmly underwater. Her body hurt all over... and for some reason she couldn't move. Slowly, she felt herself sink towards the bottom, but she didn't have any energy left to swim upwards. Slowly her vision darkened.

Tamaki himself had panicked deeply when they went over the edge, not for himself, but for Haruhi. Quickly, he swam to the top and gulped in some air before looking in each direction, desperately trying to find Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, feeling more and more panicked and scared. Holding his breath, he swam underwater trying to find her, yet hoping that she was somehow safe.

Quickly, his eyes spotted her limp form. His heart seem to plunge and freeze on the spot, dread and fear taking hold as he swam down and grabbed her waist before swimming to the top.

Tamaki reached the top before taking deep breaths, although, with a start, he quickly realized Haruhi wasn't doing the same.

Swimming to the edge, Tamaki held Haruhi as he leaped up and out of the water. Quickly he stumbled and gently put Haruhi on the ground where she lay, still.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki manage to gasp as he shook her shoulders in fear. Why did it always have to be her? Trembling, Tamaki bent down to see if she was breathing. Fear seemed to weigh down on him, yet he continued to hope. Tamaki hardly dared to breath as he the silence continued before he heard it.

The small breath Haruhi breathed in.

Tamaki fell backwards, tears of joy falling from his eyes. Relief settled in and he could have laughed hysterically, but he really didn't think he had that much energy left. All that mattered was that Haruhi was breathing.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& &

"And that's how it was..." Tamaki twiddled with his fingers as he looked at Haruhi shyly.

"Oh, I remember now... well, thank you Sempai," Haruhi smiled, thankfully towards him. "You saved my life,"

Tamaki coughed, his face becoming red. "It was nothing. I mean... I... was worried about you. Next time... don't scare me or the others so much," Haruhi blinked before looking up at the water fall.

"Speaking of the others.... where are they?" Tamaki froze before also looking up at the waterfall.

"They must be worried," Tamaki muttered before grinning. "No worries!" He exclaimed before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'll just phone them!" Haruhi stared at him as his face fell and he slowly looked towards Haruhi.

"I forgot... my phones not waterproof," Tamaki said crestfallen. Haruhi slapped her hand to her forehead, looking up at the waterfall.

"How are we suppose to get back?" Haruhi muttered before turning to look at Tamaki. "What do you think we should do? Stay or try and make our own way back?"

"Well, off course we have to make our own way back! I don't really think the others would be able to get to us, but they most likely will call help," Tamaki stated. Haruhi nodded slowly. He was making sense.

"But if we stay, won't they be able to find us more easily?" Haruhi questioned, trying to see all advantages and disadvantages of staying and going.

"Well... probably.... but theres no guarantee that they will find us here and if that happens... well... we probably won't be able to get out of here with this much food," Tamaki said thoughtfully. Haruhi raised her eyebrows.

"And... how much food do we have exactly?" Haruhi questioned, dread settling upon her. Tamaki laughed, slightly forceful.

"Enough to last us for a while..." He laughed. Haruhi stared at him.

"Sempai...." Haruhi warned. Tamaki quietened down.

"If we ration it out... maybe enough for two days..." Tamaki reluctantly said. Haruhi's eyes widened. That wasn't much! Now Haruhi knew why he didn't want to wait for someone to rescue them. It would only be luck if they were found. If they weren't then they would starve to death, Whereas, if they made their way out of the forest, they still had the chance to be found, but could also make it out of the forest.

"Guess wed better get moving," Haruhi spoke up. Tamaki frowned a little worried.

"Are you sure? You look like you could rest some more," Tamaki asked. Now that Haruhi thought about it, she did ache a little, but she supposed later on she would ache a lot more than what she was now.

"I'm sure. Lets go," Haruhi's limbs protested as she pulled herself from the ground before looking over to Tamaki and pulled her hand out towards him.

"Lets go," She smiled. Tamaki blushed slightly before reaching out and held onto her hand as he pulled himself up.

* * *

Chapters done! To think I did this chapter all today! XD

Although, I wanted to make it longer, I found that this was a good place to stop.

Review please XD


End file.
